Plastic Divas
by phoebeheyerdahl1311
Summary: Eva Marie is a new student at WWE High School. She is "befriended" by the Queen Bee Nikki Bella. When Eva falls for Nikki's ex. The Queen Bee is stung and schemes to ruin Eva's social future, but Eva's own claws also come out. [[WWE Superstars with Mean Girls movie as storyline. Many Superstars are featured.]]
1. Welcome to WWE High

_A/N: So I was watching Mean Girls and the idea hit me. How could I resist? :) Other Superstars will be appearing as well! I'm not going to make it **exactly** like the movie so that's why I didnt put it in the crossover category._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO WWE HIGH**

I was nervously packing my backpack in my room while my parents kept repeatedly yelling from downstairs asking if I was ready. I wasn't ready, my first day of WWE High, no way I was ready. I finished packing my bag and went into my bathroom to take one last look at my outfit and my hair. I guess I looked okay. Just jeans and a red shirt. Nothing fancy. My hair annoyed me a bit so I decided to put it in a ponytail, that's better, now I can breathe. I was always annoyed with my hair. I wanted to cut it but my mom wouldn't let me. I mean it was bad enough it was bright red, now it it's long and annoying _and_ bright red.

I went back into my room to double check my backpack to make sure I had all of my books. I heard my mom yell.

"Eva Marie! Are you ready yet?"

"Come on! It's your first day! We gotta take pictures!" My dad followed.

I rolled my eyes. I hated it when they call me by my full name, better yet, why did my mom even name me Eva Marie? That's a lot to say. They should have named me Eva, just plain Eva, but my parents are anything but ordinary.

I grabbed my jacket and quickly ran downstairs so she wouldn't yell again. I was nervous enough.

"Ok, guys I'm ready!" I said to them with a smile. My mom saw me and she began to make the face, yes the crying face.

"I can't believe you're going to school now. My baby is all grown up!"

"Ok, we gotta go outside and take pictures before she loses it." My dad said as he grabbed the camera. We stood right outside my new home. I still felt like I was missing something.

"Here's your lunch." My dad handed my a small paper bag. That's what I was missing.

"I put a dollar in there so you can buy milk. You can ask one of the big kids where to do that."

My mom also handed me a small paper. "Remember your phone number? I wrote it down for you just in case. Put it in your pocket. I don't want you to lose it."

And there it was, the tears, keep it together mom.

"Okay! Are you ready?"

I smiled, I knew my mom was just excited about me starting school. I'll stop giving her so much crap for it.

"I think so."

My mom immediately put her arm around me and my dad started taking photos.

"Eva Marie's big day!" My dad took more photos, and the tears kept flowing.

"I know it's normal to parents to cry on their first day of school, but this usually happens when the kid is five. I was home schooled until today. I know what you're thinking, home schooled kids are freaks, or weirdly religious, but my family is totally normal except that both of my parents are military and we spent the last few years in Spain. When my parents were military, we traveled all over the world. I loved it! I had a great life, but now both of my parents are retired now. So goodbye Spain, and hello high school."

We finally finished taking pictures so my mom can clean up the tears from her face. We all got in the car. I wanted to walk because I knew where the school was but they insisted they drive me. Might as well let them.

* * *

_**about 5 minutes later**_

My dad pulled in the parking lot across the street from the entrance. My heart began to beat faster. I was nervous. We all got of the car and both of my parents hugged me. It took my mom a little bit longer to let me go, but I understood, it was hard watching her only child grow up. She need to let me go though or I'll be late for school. I waved to my parents and began walking without even looking where I was going, but almost ran into a bus. I stopped to collect myself, my mom nearly screamed. I turned to them. Oh my God I was so nervous I almost killed myself.

"I'm sorry. I'll be careful."

I looked both ways, this time, before I crossed the street, and behold I was entering WWE High. The student body was very interesting, the first thing I noticed were three guys dressed in black beating up and bullying this short scruffy guy with a really long beard. Poor kid. They were chasing him and he was trying to run away, but he couldn't. Bullies are everywhere I guess, but why were they all dressed in black? Hmm, oh well. They were kind of cute, but no way. Ugly bullies are not my thing. I've never even had a boyfriend, but that was another story.

I continued walking and looking around and saw another group of kids sitting on the grass listening to music. I guess it was hip-hop or, rap. I dont know what they call it but it sounded pretty cool, except it had no lyrics. Music with no lyrics. Well I guess they were making their own. So far the words were "New Day!" They seemed to be having fun, but, what the hell is New Day? What does that mean? What kind of school did my parents send me too? I was freaked out. These were the craziest group of kids I've ever seen, the only group of kids I've ever seen. Lucky me.

I quickly ran inside to find my classroom. I had all of my books so I didn't need to go to my locker. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my schedule, my first class was History in room 101. I guess I'm on the right floor now I just need to find the room. The building was weird so it took my a long time to find my class, about a good 3 minutes. The bell rang and students immediately began rushing to their classrooms. Great. It was bad enough I couldn't find my room, now I have to go through the other students who were rushing. I'm gonna get killed. I just know it.

After another minute I finally made it to my classroom, I looked around for the teacher and I found her. She was a very built blonde woman who wore pink and black. I was sure she knew that I was new this year.

"Hi. I don't know if anyone told you about me. I'm a new student here. My name is Eva."

She gave me this really mean look. Wow. I'm sorry teacher, are you having a bad day or something?

"Talk to me again and I'll kick you ass!" She yells to me as she took her front row seat. I guess she wasn't a teacher. I noticed two other students laughing at me. Great. I began to find a seat before I bring more humiliation upon myself. Most of the seats were taken, but I did find one right up front, next to the girl who threatened to kill me, odd choice I know, but I didn't want to sit in the back of the class. I made my way to sit down, but one of the students, the one with the heavy eye make up and lip piercing stopped me.

"You don't wanna sit there." She says to me in a strong English accent. "Natalya Neidhart's boyfriend is gonna sit there."

As soon as she said that, in walked this muscular built guy, the only thing I noticed about him were those super huge headphones he had on his ears.

"Hey baby!" She greets him as he sits down. She seemed eager to see him because they immediately began making out. Ew, my face scrunched. I immediately moved away from them and I see another seat. It was behind a freakishly large guy who looked over 7 feet tall and looked as though he weighed almost 500 lbs. They definitely had to get his desk especially made for him. I knew I wasn't going to be able to see if I sat behind him, but it was one of the few seats left. I didn't want to sit near him, he looked mean. I let out a long sigh and made my way to the empty seat behind him. She stops me again.

"Nuh uh!" Her eyes widened. "He farts a lot."

I scrunched my face in disgust and tried my best not to look at him, but it was hard not to, especially since he stared back at me with that mean look. Help me. Luckily, I found another seat behind that one. I raced to get it, but another student was quicker. It looked as though sitting behind the fart guy was the only seat left. I tried my luck to see if there were any other seats on the other side of the room, but in my noble quest to find a seat I bumped into my teacher. She spilled her coffee onto her shirt and donuts fell all over the place. The rest of the class roared in laughter. So much for not bringing on more humiliation to myself.

"Oh my God I am so sorry!" I immediately pick up all he donuts off the floor and threw them away as she grabbed everything else.

"It's not you." She said. "I'm bad luck." She said with frustration in her voice. I felt so bad. Her sweater was wet and everything. I began cleaning up and I hear the voice of the Principal Hemsley.

"Ms. McMahon?"

I looked up and all I could see was her stomach and bra. She was basically exposed to the whole school. I guess she was trying to take off her wet sweater and it was an epic fail. Wow. Maybe she really is bad luck.

"My shirt is stuck to my sweater isn't it?" She said.

"Yeah!" I answered and quickly pulled her undershirt down so she can take off her sweater.

"Fantastic." She said sarcastically as she finally got her sweater off.

Mr. Hemsley walked in the room. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Yeah." Ms McMahon answered back.

I finished cleaning up and continued my quest for a seat on the other side of the room. None empty. Dammit. I guess it's behind fart boy for today. I watched Mr. Hemsley and Ms. McMahon discuss something. It looked as though he asked about her summer. She replies to him that she is divorced. Wow, bad luck times two.

Mr. Hemsley turns his attention to the class, "I just wanted to let everyone know we have a new student joining us. She moved her all the way from Spain."

Ms. McMahon turns her attention to another student.

"Welcome!" She says to her.

The student was a pretty blonde with her hair tied up in a tight bun. She wore a red business suit. She had on a lot of makeup which kind of ruined her natural beauty. She was wearing a medal around her neck colored in red, white, and blue and was shaped in a star. Why was she wearing a business suit? This is school, not a political campaign.

"Do I look Spanish to you?" She said with a heavy Russian accent. "I'm from Russia you American fool!"

Wow, bad luck times three.

"Great." Ms. McMahon said sarcastically.

Principal Hemsley looked at a piece of paper. "Her name is Eva Marie, where are you Eva Marie?" He looked around the room.

I raised my hand. "That's me. You can just call me Eva." Yep. I'm not going for that Eva Marie. Just plain Eva.

"My apologies." Mr. Hemsley said.

"Well, welcome, Eva, and thank you Mr. Hemsley."

"Thank you." He said back to her. He moved closer to her and began speaking with her quietly. It looked as though he was interested in her, but it could be something else. I guess.

"Have a good day everyone!" He said as he left the room.

"Well, why don't you find a seat Eva and we can get started."Ms. McMahon said.

My face scrunched, I did not want to sit behind fart boy, but I guess I had to. No, no, no. He looks mean and he's big. I don't want to! I slowly made my way back to the other side of the room to take my seat. Ugh! I can't see now! I had to keep telling myself I can get through this. I couldn't help but noticed that girl kept looking at me. Do I have something on my face? Oh God I hope not. I couldn't help but stare at her either. She was pretty but in a different way. I couldn't help but notice how pale she was, but it worked for her. I wonder if those piercings hurt. Maybe I should ask her, maybe not, I've gone through enough embarrassment already. It's going to be a long first day.


	2. Stressful, Surreal, Blur

**CHAPTER 2: STRESSFUL, SURREAL, BLUR**

I arrived in my fourth class for today, chemistry. Chemistry is okay. Not my favorite subject, but I pass it so it's whatever. At least this class was better than history where I didn't have to sit behind anyone who farted. Oh my God! He wouldn't stop farting! It was rancid! I'm going to make sure I get to class early so I could get a better seat.

The bell rang and the teacher wasted no time starting his lecture.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Mr. Heyman." He began, "Today we're going to talk about The Periodic Table!"

Wow. The periodic table? Really? I already know about The Periodic Table. Maybe I should see about switching to Advanced Chemistry. My mom was right after all.

Mr Heyman began his lecture and I sort of spaced out a bit. It was a really long day and it's only halfway over. Wow, he sure does love to talk. He wasn't even talking about The Periodic Table, he was talking about himself a lot. He kind of reminds me of a walrus. A big evil walrus, like the one we saw at the Zoo when we went to Madrid. The one who was stealing all the food. I loved the Zoo, I loved going to the Zoo when I was a little girl no matter where we lived. I love animals, sounds insane, but I do. When I graduate I want to be a veterinarian, or a research zoologist. I'm not sure which one I want to do just yet, but I really want to work with animals.

My walrus daydream ended when I was distracted by a flying wet crumpled piece of paper. It didn't hit me, but almost. It hit the guy next to me, the one with the beard I saw earlier. I looked behind me to see who it was and it was the three guys dressed in black. This poor kid just can't get away from these guys, They were laughing hysterically. The one who was holding the straw, I'm guessing the one who projectiled the sagging wet paper winked at me and blew me a kiss. Ew, No! No way! I quickly turned around.

"Mr. Ambrose, Mr. Reigns and Mr. Rollins!" Mr. Heyman began, "Enough with the antics please, I am trying to have a lecture here."

Wow, that's it? That's all he was gonna do? This is insane! They were disrupting the class and they almost hit me! I could still hear those guys snickering and laughing. I gotta get out of here before something else happens. This class is a circus, plus I really had to pee. I got out of my seat and began walking out of the classroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Mr. Heyman stopped me.

"Oh! I have to go to the bathroom." I answered.

Mr. Heyman frowned, "Well you need the lavatory pass."

"Okay, can I have the lavatory pass?" I asked.

Mr. Heyman chucked, "Nice try, have a seat."

The class laughed a little bit as I sat back in my seat. So I have to have some sort of pass to use the bathroom? What if I pee myself? Then what? I never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me. They were always yelling at me. This was the fifth time I got yelled at for something, and this is my _first_ day. I could just hear the ridiculous rules that they all yelled to me about, playing in my head over and over.

"_Don't read ahead!"_

"_No green pen!"_

"_No food in class!" _

"_tinggal di tempat duduk Anda ditugaskan!" _said Mr. Khali, Something like that. I think he said stay in your assigned seat, but I didn't know my assigned seat because it's my _first_ day! Man, that guy was scary. He was about as tall as that fart kid in my history class, maybe even bigger. Hate to have detention with him.

Oh man! I really have to pee! I guess I have to wait until after class. I had lunch after anyway.

"Okay class, I want you guys to work on pages 231-240, you have the rest of the class period to finish." Mr. Heyman _finally_ finished yapping about himself. Hey wait a second? He gave us the assignment? He didn't teach us anything! I mean, I knew what to do but come on! That is wrong on so many levels! Sorry to my classmates who are going to fail this term.

* * *

_**after class, cafeteria**_

After I went into my locker to put my books away it took me about a good 10 minutes to get to the cafeteria. This school was very big so it feels like a hike to get from one destination to another. I was really hungry and wanted to eat, but I had to get in line to buy milk. I'd rather get it now then get it after I eat, too much work. The line was pretty long but I was almost at the cashier. While I waited, I took a good look at everyone around me. As I said before, the student body was full of eccentric kids, doing whatever they want, whenever they want. It was hard not to admire them. They were just being themselves, doing their thing, not having a care in the world what other people thought of them. They were so outgoing, so social. I wish I was like that, but I'm so shy. It's hard for me to talk to people. I guess that's why my parents sent me to school.

I purchased my milk and looked all around the cafeteria to find a place to sit. I immediately look at the table ahead of me, it was just two girls sitting there, I guess they were cheerleaders because they had their pom poms. They seemed pretty nice I guess. The blonde one was filing her nails, ew, why would you do that while you're eating? I made my way to sit next to her, but she placed one of her pom poms on the chair and gave me a nasty look. Maybe not so nice after all. Oh well. I shrugged and kept walking. I found those three guys dressed in black again. I didn't even want to bother with them so I kept walking, but I couldn't help overhearing them.

"Let's triple powerbomb that little goatface after school today!" One of them said, the other two laughed and gave each other high fives in agreement.

Oh my God! These guys are so mean to that kid. I hope he can hide better than he can run. I found another table that was a little bit weird. I don't know if their outfits suited with the school dress code. They were very colorful I mean, _really_ colorful and they all had masks on. One of them I couldn't see a face at all. He was looking directly at me, I think.

"Hi." I said to him with a smile. Hopefully I can see if he was staring at me or not.

Of course there was no answer. He just moved his head to the other side. Ok. Was he staring at me? Was he staring behind me? What? I'm a little freaked out. Scratch that, I'm beyond freaked out! I slowly began backing away from him. This is the last time I try to talk to someone today, unless it was a teacher of course. It seems like every time I try to I always get embarrassed or someone says something mean to me. I guess they don't like new people here. I quickly walked out of the cafeteria with my lunch and searched for a secluded place where I can eat. Where nobody was looking at me and I wasn't looking at anyone else. I stopped at the bathroom. Odd choice I know, but that was the only place I really could go and not be bothered by anyone else. I quickly entered, and hid myself in the first stall and closed the door. This bathroom smelled a lot like bleach. I guess it would have to so it can stay clean. I lowered the toilet seat, sat down, and began to open my lunch. My mom made me the typical PB&amp;J sandwich, unlike most kids, I actually like the crust. She also packed me an apple, and some crackers, and baby carrots. It was weird for me. I never ate in a bathroom ever in my life. I really hope I can make some new friends here. I wouldn't want to eat in the bathroom for a whole school year.

* * *

_**after school**_

School was over, finally, I can get out of this crazy place. The bell rang and I was the first person to leave class. I put all of my books in my bag so I wouldn't have to run through a bunch of people to get to my locker. I just wanted to go straight home. I would call my mom to pick me up, but I was already embarrassed enough today. Not that my mom was embarrassing, I love being around her, it's just that I need to be more independent. I can't keep holding on to my mom forever, I guess that was another reason why they sent me to high school. I quickly walked out of school and, of course, the first thing I notice was those three guys dressed in black, _still_ chasing this poor guy around. I guess they were going to go through with their plan to triple powerbomb him. What has this guy done for them to treat him like this? Or maybe he was just an easy target. I continued walking but this time a little bit faster. Leave, just leave, don't want to be a witness to anything dangerous.

It was a 10 minute walk to my house. A bit long, but I didn't mind. I got a good look at my new neighborhood. I walk up the stairs to see my mom and dad on the porch reading. They both turned their attention to me with excitement when they saw me. Ugh.

"Hey!" My dad greeted, "How was your first day?" They were so excited, they wanted to know everything, but honestly, I didn't feel like talking about it. My first day of school was a blur, a stressful, surreal, blur. I can't imagine going through this _every day. _I got all sulky and ignored him. I needed a minute alone to process through the craziness of the day. We can talk about it at dinner.

I quickly walked in the house and immediately went upstairs to my room, I closed the door and locked it. I just don't want to be bothered. This day was the absolute worst. Naturally, when I face something challenging, I would tell myself that tomorrow would be a better day, but I don't know anymore. I just don't get it. The school, the teachers, the students, this was frustrating.

I went in my bag to grab my book and immediately began my homework, seems to be the only thing I can understand right now.


	3. Paige, Santino, and The Plastic Divas

**CHAPTER 3: PAIGE, SANTINO, AND THE PLASTIC DIVAS**

My second day of school, was basically the same thing except for a really crazy fight in the hallway before my first class started. Those three guys dressed in black again were fighting, only this time it was a different kid. He was bit scrawny, but the one thing I noticed about him was his hands. They were wrapped in all white bandaging with a black X mark on them. I haven't seen him in any of my classes so I really can't tell who he is, but then again I don't know who _anyone_ is. All four of them were sent to Mr. Hemsely's office so I didn't see them in Chemistry, which reminds me I really need to switch out of that class. I am a little concerned because I didn't see that kid with the beard that sits next to me. I think it may have to do with him being powerbombed by those guys yesterday. I hope he's okay.

Anyway, History was among me and I had to hurry to get a seat that wasn't behind that mean farting giant. I found my classroom and I was relieved to see there was an available seat. It happened to be the one next to the pretty pale girl with the lip ring. I guess I can sit by her, she was looking out for me yesterday, I guess. I quickly made my way to my newly claimed seat and took my jacket off. I couldn't help but notice the guy behind her staring at me, actually, they were both staring at me. Oh no! Do I have something on my face?

"Is that your natural hair color?" The guy asked me in a very heavy Italian accent. I was just waiting for someone to ask me about my hair color. I guess today was the day.

"Yeah." I answered with a smile. I had to admit I was a little freaked out, but I didnt want to seem rude.

"It's gorgeous." He said to me.

Aww, how sweet, maybe there are some nice people in this school after all. Maybe I shouldn't feel too freaked out.

"Thank you." I said back.

Ouch! He grabbed a handful of my hair and held it against his face. What the hell is he doing? Let go of me!

"This is the color I want!" He yelled, still in that heavy Italian accent.

"Oh my God! Santino!" The pale girl yelled. "Let her go!"

Santino chuckled a bit as he let go of my hair. "Sorry about that." He said.

"This is Santino, he's almost too gay to function." The girl introduced as I made an attempt to fix my messed up hair.

It seemed as though she was going to introduce herself, but we were interrupted by that Natalya chick's boyfriend.

"Nice wig Paige, what's it made of?" How rude. I hope she slaps those ugly headphones off his head or something, she seems like the fearless type.

"Your mom's chest hair!" She yelled back quickly as he walked away laughing. What a jerk!

She turned her attention back to me, "I'm Paige."

Aww, what a cute name. I wish my mom named me Paige. "Hi! I'm Eva!" I said back as I looked at my schedule. I guess I can ask her where my health class is because I have no idea where it is. "Do either of you know where room B-13 is?"

Seconds after I asked them Santino snatched my schedule out of my hands. Feisty one isn't he?

"Health, Tuesday, Thursday room B-13." He read.

"Yeah I think that's in the back building." Paige said to him.

"Oh yes! It's in the back building!" Santino seemed to remember.

"We can take you there." Paige said after him.

I was smiling ear to ear. I know it seemed cheesy but I couldn't help myself. I think I made some new friends. Yay!

Ms. McMahon finally entered the classroom and she wasted no time beginning her lecture. Usually, I would pay attention, but it seemed as though my new friends wanted to get to know me.

"So where you from Evie?" Paige asked me.

"It's Eva." I corrected her, "I was born in California, but I recently moved from Spain. Both of my parents were in the military for as long as I can remember, but they retired this year."

"Military brat huh?" Paige said."Cool." It was hard to tell if she was interested in what I was saying or not. I would like to think she was otherwise she wouldn't ask.

"So what was Spain like? Can you speak Spanish?" Santino asked with complete and total excitement. I think he was too excited.

"A little bit." I smiled.

"You should say something!" Santino said with excitement. His voice was a little loud to where Ms. McMahon heard him.

"Santino! Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" She asked with a stern voice. I hope we don't get in trouble.

"No ma'am!" Santino answered quickly. "Just getting the new girl up to speed."

Paige and I giggled. Yeah right. He was helping me with the lecture. Funny because it wasn't true. I already knew these two were smart just by looking at them. It did strike me as odd, the two of them. They didn't seem like they would be friends at all, but who am I to judge, so far these two are the nicest people in this school. I know I'm not supposed to be talking in class during a lecture, but I'm excited now I think I have friends!

* * *

_** ONE HOUR LATER**_

Finally class was over and I can now get to know my new friends and find out where my health class is. They were rushing me very aggressively through the hallway though. It was also weird because Santino kept yelling, "Watch out! New meat coming through!" What an interesting way to say excuse me. They rushed me through a long hallway, it felt like we were walking forever. They finally reached a door and opened it and the only thing is the football field. We began walking through the field. Santino still had my schedule and he was still reading it as we continued walking. "Health. French...wait you're taking 12th grade calculus?" He gasped.

"Yeah I like math!" I said with a smile.

"Ew. Why?" He asked, seemed to be disgusted.

"It's the same in every country." I answered still smiling.

Santino suddenly stopped. He seemed to be a bit taken by what I said. Like it really stuck with him I'm not sure why though. This guy is just a little strange, but he is definitely dramatic that's for sure.

"That's beautiful." He said. "Paige, this girl is deep! She has a soul!"

As we continued walking I slowly began to realize what was going on. I didn't see a building at all and we just walked through the football field.

"Where's the back building?" I nervously asked.

"It burned down in 1999." Paige answered as she sat down under a large tree in the shade. Santino soon followed after he finally came back to reality after what I said about math.

I was even more nervous as before. I knew now what we were doing. These two are the only people who seem to want to be friends and now they might think I'm a wuss or something. I gotta play it cool.

"Won't we get in trouble for this?" I asked, now knowing that I sound like a wuss. Way to go Eva.

Paige chuckled a bit, "Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends."

I nervously looked back at the school. I know it's wrong to skip class, but Paige said we were friends, and I was in no position to pass up friends. I let out a small sigh and slowly sat next to Paige. I'll skip just this one day. What harm could it do? I just won't know what I missed on my first day of health class.

I became calm. It was nice out here. It was a slight cool breeze and it was quiet. Quieter than it is in that school that's for sure. I noticed Paige took a large notebook out of her bag and a few colored pencils and immediately began drawing. I knew just by looking at her that she was very creative and artistic.

"So why didn't they just keep homeschooling you?" She asked without looking up from her drawing.

"My parents want me to be socialized."

Santino scoffed, "Oh you'll get socialized alright. A little slice like you."

My face scrunched in confusing. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

Paige looked up from her drawing, "You're a regulation hottie. Cookie cutter cutie pie."

I smiled. I knew what 'hottie' meant, but I wasn't sure about that cookie cutter cutie pie stuff. I guess that's some cool way of saying you're pretty, so wait is Paige telling me I'm pretty? Pretty cool!

"What?" I simply said with confusion.

"Own it girl!" Santino said.

I still had no idea what Santino was staying. I guess I need to catch up on the _cool_ things people say around here.

"How you do you spell your name Evie?" Paige asked me getting back to her drawing.

"It's Eva. E-V-A."

"Yeah I'm gonna call you Evie." Paige said while still drawing. I guess I had no choice but to let her call me that she's my friend now.

"In the name of all that is holding, will you look at Summer Rae's gym clothes!" Santino yelled.

I turned my attention to the football field and I saw a whole bunch of students dressed in athletic clothes making their way outside. I'm guessing this was physical education. The athletic class.

"Of course all the Plastics are in the same gym class." Paige said with disgust in her voice.

"Who are the Plastics?" I asked. Still completely clueless.

"They're teen royalty!" Santino answered me. "They are _always_ on the cover of the WWE High gazette!"

"That one there is Summer Rae." Paige pointed to a very pretty blonde with long legs. Her shorts were kind of short, and her top was a little tight, if she were to bend just a little bit, we would be able to see _everything_. Wow.

"She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet." Paige continued. I clearly seen that when she made an attempt to catch a football and she completely missed and it hit her in her chest. I giggled a bit. Even _I_ knew how to catch a football.

"Santino sat next to her in English last year." Paige explained to me.

"She asked me how to spell Orange." Santino said after her. I laughed a little louder this time. Orange? Wow.

"The little one over there? That's Layla El." Paige pointed to another pretty girl. She had dark hair and she was a little tan. She was talking on her cell phone, which I didnt really get, why would you be talking on the phone during physical education? Her conversation was interrupted by Summer throwing a football at her head and knocking her on the ground. She dropped her phone. I laughed again. The Summer chick is really something.

"She's totally rich because her dad owns the Miami Heat!" Santino exclaimed. My eyes widened. Wow! The Miami Heat? That's amazing!

"Layla El knows everybody's business. She knows everything about everyone." Paige said.

"That's why her hair's so big it's full of secrets!" Santino exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh at that. It was a joke I actually understood. She was the gossip girl, the shady one, I totally got it.

I turned my attention to another female. She was being carried by all of the guys in class. A little dramatic, I thought, but at the same time I understood. She was so beautiful, if I were a guy, I would probably be one of those drooling guys carrying her too.

"Evil takes a human form in Nikki Bella." I heard Paige say as I still stared at this beautiful girl being gently let down by the guys who were carrying her. She blew a kiss to one of them, I guess that was her boyfriend or something. He looked a little big, and mean as well. She walked with class over to her two best friends and the two of them began talking with smiles on their faces.

"Don't be fooled," I heard Paige continue. "She may seem like your typical, selfish, backstabbing whore bag, but in reality, she is so much more than that." I listened to Paige as I continued to stare. She was so pretty, and poise.

"She's the Queen Bee," Santino said after her, "The star, those other two, are just her little workers!"

I clearly seen that seeing as she was the only one being carried by all of those guys.

"How do I even begin to explain Nikki Bella." Paige let out a long sigh. I still noticed the slight disgust in her voice whenever she mentioned Nikki.

I still could not stop staring at her as I listened to Paige and Santino go on and on about how she is super rich, has a huge mansion in the hills, and fancy cars, and about her even knowing a few famous people. It seemed a little creepy I know, but she is so perfect. She must have the perfect life. I have never seen anyone so glamorous. There was a part of me that wanted to trade places with her for once day. Just so I can see what her life is like.


	4. Beware of the Plastics

**CHAPTER 4: "BEWARE OF THE PLASTICS!"**

As I sit here in English class listening to Mr. Kane butcher Shakespeare, Paige's voice screaming beware of the plastics repeated in my head. She seemed to have a lot of hatred for them, especially Nikki. I'm really curious to know why, but it was clear she didn't want to talk about it. Not surprising, I definitely knew Paige was the stubborn type.

I opened my binder to look at the map that Paige drew for me when we were skipping Health class. One thing I have to say is that Paige is _good! _She really has talent. Her drawings were very detailed. I had no problems reading this map.

I studied it, especially the cafeteria. It was critical for me to know who was sitting where. Wow, there were tons of groups at his school. It was interesting to see the many different types of personalities all crammed together in one huge building all with the same motives. I chuckled a little bit at the labels she gave some of these groups.

Rookies. Managers. The Funkadactlys, what does that mean? The Lucha Dragons. Tough Enough Competitors. The Shield, oh God those guys! The Wyatt Family. The New Day, those are the guys singing that rap stuff! Valets. NXT competitors. Prime Time Players. 3MB. Los Matadores. RyBaxel. The Real Americans. Rusev and Lana. The Greatest People You'll Ever Meet. Wait, what? Oh, I guess she's referring to her and Santino. Then in big black lettering, 'the worst! beware of the plastics!'

Finally, the bell rang and it was lunch time. I couldn't wait, I was hungry and my dad gave me lunch money so I can eat like the other kids.

I quickly got out of the classroom and made my way to my locker. I was happy, I made it from one destination to another without needing any help. I put my books inside and began walking to the cafeteria. It was really big, but the map that Paige drew me helped a lot. During my wait in the line, I couldn't help but notice those Funkadactic girls fighting. That's weird, I thought they were friends, why were the fighting? I see it all the time, even in the schools I went to. There was always some sort of cattiness when it came to girls. I hate it when I see girls fighting each other, why can't we all just empower each other instead of demeaning and insult each other? They're both really pretty, though.

I grabbed my milk and my tray and began making my way to the table where Santino and Paige sat. Everything was going along fine until one of those guys dressed in black approached me. He was the one who winked at me during class earlier. Oh no! I really didn't want any of them trying to talk to me, and why was his hair so wet.

"Hi! We're doing a lunchtime survey with new students, can you answer a few questions?"

I let out a sigh of relief; Maybe these guys weren't so bad after all. I mean, they're doing lunchtime surveys, asking the students about their lunches I guess. Unless Principal Hemsley made that part of their punishment for being obnoxious bullies.

"Okay!" I answered, hoping this would be quick so I can sit down and eat. I'm so hungry.

"Is your muffin buttered?" He asked I noticed he had some sort of weird grin when he asked me that. The other two guys were laughing also, one of them was extremely handsome with dark hair, the other one was cute as well, but why was his hair half black half blonde? Weird. So much for being caring, though. I knew that was too good to be true.

"What?" I asked I had no idea what he meant. I really need to have a session with Paige so she can teach me all of these _cool terms_ everyone uses.

"Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?" He asked while still grinning that stupid grin. The other guys laughed even harder. Ok, this is some sort of joke, but I still don't know what he means. Can someone help me here?

"My what?" I hope someone can clear this up for me.

"Is he bothering you?" I heard a sweet feminine voice to the right of me, and there she was, The Queen Bee herself Nikki Bella. She looked really pretty when I saw her in gym class, but she's really pretty up close. Summer and Layla were with her as well and they were pretty too.

"Dean, why are you such a sleaze?" She said to him. So that's his name, Dean. Not that I care or anything.

"I'm just being friendly," He said back to her.

"Um, you were supposed to call me last night!" Layla whispered. I began to panic. Layla and Dean are seeing each other? or dating? or something? I mean that's weird if he's dating her, why is he talking to me? What does Layla see in this guy? He's clearly not a good guy, she can do so much better. She could have taken the one of the other guys, I mean really.

"Look, Dean-o, you can not come to a party at my house with Layla and then scam on some poor innocent girl right in front of us three days later! She's not interested!"

Thank you! Thank you, Nikki! I'm kind of glad she came to my rescue. I was trying my best to politely tell him to leave me alone, but this guy looked a little persistent. It was going to take a little bit of aggressiveness that I definitely don't have.

"Do you want to have sex with him?" She turned to me.

WHAT? SEX? Is that what that meant? Oh no! No way! I'm not having sex until I get married! It's gross to even think about some of these students having sex! Everyone is so young! Why be in a such a rush to grow up? There are so many risks with having sex, std's unwanted pregnancies, it's a bit nerve wrecking to know that people my age are dealing with this.

"No thank you," I said, not wanting to cause any more drama. I didn't want the plastics to be mad at me because Dean was being a pervert, and Layla clearly liked him.

"Now, it's settled, you can go shave your chest now! Bye Dean!"

Wooo! She's a feisty one isn't she? Dean got what he deserved, though, that was completely rude!

Dean sighed, rolled his eyes and walked away. I heard him utter the b-word as he walked away. It didn't look like Nikki heard him. I can only imagine what would happen if she did hear him. I quickly began walking to Paige and Santino's table without looking at the plastics. I wanted to say thank you, but to be honest, I got a little scared.

"Wait!" Nikki stopped me, "Sit down."

Holy crap! Is Nikki inviting me to eat lunch with her and her friends? That's really sweet of her! I'm glad she's not mad at me, but oh no Paige and Santino are signaling me to move away from them. What do I do? I like Paige and Santino, but do I really want to turn down Nikki? I mean she's the most popular girl in the school and she did just get Dean jerkface away from me. Why is this so difficult? This really shouldn't be.

"Seriously, sit down," Nikki said again.

I quickly sat down. I didn't want to upset Nikki. I'll explain to Paige and Santino later.

I took yet another look at Nikki. She had great hair.

"Why don't I know you?" She smiled at me.

Ok, play it cool Eva, "I'm new, I just moved here from Spain."

"What?" Nikki said in surprise. She seemed to be interested in getting to know me, so far so good.

"My parents were in the military so I lived in Spain for the past three years."

"What, what?" Nikki asked again. Now I'm the one who's surprised, maybe she doesn't know where Spain is?

"Spain, it's a country, across the Atlantic Ocean," I began to explain to her.

"No, no, no," She cut me off, "I know Spain, I'm not stupid. Did you actually go to school there and stuff? Do you know Spanish?"

I nodded, this is going great, I think.

"Shut up!" Nikki said with a smile. I'm confused, why is she telling me to shut up and why is she doing it while smiling? Oh, crap! Did I say something stupid?

"Shut up!" Nikki said again still smiling.

"I didn't say anything," I said trying to be polite.

"That's really interesting!" Nikki said while crossing her arms. She gave me this funny look, was she examining me or something? Nikki's body language is hard to read. I can't tell if she's thinking. I guess that's what everyone finds so interesting about her, besides the fact that she's so pretty. Did I mention she's pretty?

"Thanks," I said back. I didn't have anything else to talk about. I'm such a dork.

"You're like really pretty!"

My smile was from ear to ear at this point. I was trying to hold it in, but I really couldn't. Did Nikki Bella just tell me, I'm pretty! Me? Pretty? It's the hair, everyone loves the hair.

"Thank you."

"So you agree?" Nikki's tone changed a bit, "You think you're really pretty."

"Oh, I don't know…" Oh, crap! Was that the right answer? Wrong answer? Was I supposed to agree?

"Oh my God! I love your bracelet! Where did you get it?" She asked as she grabbed my wrist and pointed to my lucky bracelet my mom made me when I was a little girl. She gave it to me for my 9th birthday. Haven't taken it off since, well I take it off to shower, and, oh God! I'm getting nervous again! Calm down Eva, you can hold a decent conversation.

"My mom made it for me."

"It's adorable," Nikki said while still smiling. She is really nice! Why does everyone hate her so much? Maybe they're just jealous, I mean she is better looking than any girl in this school.

"That is so not booty!" Ok, what did Layla just say? Is she talking about my butt?

Nikki rolled her eyes, "What the hell is booty?"

"It's like slang, for bad, but I was saying it's not booty so that means it's good! If I said that's booty, that means it's bad!"

I sighed, these slang terms are killing me.

"So if you're from Spain, why aren't you Spanish?" Oh, there's Summer, bless her heart. She, um means well, but I'm curious to know how she made it through elementary and middle school. How is she even making it through high school now? How do you not know how to spell orange?

"Oh my God Summer! You can't just ask people why they're not Spanish, now _that_ _is_ booty!" Layla snapped at her. She has to stop with this booty thing. I even know that's not right. Nikki looked a little annoyed with her comrades, I wonder what their conversations are like on a daily basis.

"Can you give us some privacy for a second?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, but I was obviously interested in what they were saying. Were they saying good things or bad things about me? Maybe Nikki's advising Summer and Layla not to talk. They whispered for a few seconds and I turned my attention to Paige and Santino. I hope they aren't mad at me, thank God they didn't seem to be, but they seemed to be interested in my sitting with the plastics. "What are you doing?" Paige mouthed to me.

I didn't have an answer for that. I really didn't know what I was doing. I quickly shrugged because I didn't want Nikki to see me looking at them. It's clear they have some history between them. then Nikki turned to me.

"So you know, we don't do this a lot, this is like a really huge deal."

"We want to invite you to have lunch with us every day for the rest of the week!" Layla said after her, then I remembered Paige telling me to stay away from these girls, I had to decline.

"It's okay I-"

"Coolness!" Nikki cut me off again, so much for not staying away from them. "We'll see you tomorrow!"

I guess I will.

"On Wednesday's we wear pink!" Summer said after her.

I nodded, it seemed as though I had no choice. Nikki does seem like a nice person to talk to, I don't know about the other two. They seem a little, um, off, and Layla with that booty stuff? Hopefully she finds a new slang term quick! I let out a long sigh and tried to enjoy this interesting conversation. I think my school year just got a tad bit interesting._slang_ term quick! I let out a long sigh and tried to enjoy this interesting conversation. I think my school year just got a tad bit interesting.


End file.
